dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Creature List
List of all current creatures in-game * Achillobator- a fast, lethal, raptor * Acrocanthosaurus- a fast-growing, slim, large carnivore * Aegisuchus- A deadly crocodile * Albertosaurus- A smaller, faster relative of T-Rex * Albino Terror- A unbelievably lethal creature with a extremely high commercial value * Allosaurus- a nimble carnivore which uses bleed as a weapon * Amargasaurus- a medium-sized sauropod herbivore with a "sail" on the neck * Ankylosaurus- a slow, stocky herbivore * Apatosaurus- a large, long-necked herbivore equipped with a powerful strength * Arizonasaurus- The tiniest creature with a sail on the back * Avimimus- a small, bird-like omnivore * Barosaurus- The biggest dinosaur of them all with a infamous reputation * Baryonyx- a fish-eating carnivore with the ability to swim * Brachiosaurus- a strong, powerful herbivore * Breviparopus- a even taller, even stronger herbivore nicknamed "oreo" beacuse of the coloration * Camarasaurus- Long-necked herbivore with yellow stripes * Carcharodontosaurus- Large, powerful carnivore * Carnotaurus- fast, popular medium-sized carnivore with a horned skull * Ceratosaurus- basically carnotaurus with one horn * Coelophysis- tiny carnivore with a slim build * Concavenator- a medium-sized carnivore with hump on the back * Corythosaurus- a large hadrosaur: bananas have run loose * Dacentrurus- a small relative of stegosaurus * Deinocheirus- a large, duck-like omnivore with a humped back * Deinosuchus- a mostly marine crocodile * Dilophosaurus- a medium-sized carnivore with a terryfing hiss * Diplodocus- a very long herbivore with a quilled back * Edmontonia- stone with legs * Eotriceratops- powerful herbivore with a horned face, relatice of triceratops * Euoplocephalus- armored herbivore with a tail maze * Futalognkosaurus- long-necked herbivore with a blue tint * Gallimimus- chicken is stronger than it seems * Giganotosaurus- competing with Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus in size, Giganotosaurus is way faster and uses it as an advantage * Gigantoraptor- large turkey with a taste for meat * Giraffatitan- Brachiosaurus's twin brother, giraffatitan is way weaker * Gojirasaurus- carnivore named after the iconic movie monster. Ironically it is one of the smallest in-game * Guanlong- carnivore so small you would not believe it's related to Tyrannosaurus. No, really * Ichthyovenator- fish-eater that was very popular back in the day * Iguanodon- medium-sized herbivore * Irritator- fish-eater with a red back. This one is really annoying * Kentrosaurus- dino porcupine * Koolasuchus- ancient newt * Kosmoceratops- stocky ceratopsid with a yellow hide * Lusotitan- weak sauropod that sounds like a cow * Machimosaurus- the king of crocs. Nearly never leaves water * Maiasaura- infamous for fast attack rate * Mastodonsaurus- large amphibian that they call a frog * Megavore- Rare, deadly hybrid and the largest meat-eater by far * Murusraptor- a gray, medium-sized carnivore that gives a lot of food * Ornithomimus- one of the starter dinosaurs * Parasaurolophus- banana head. One of the stronger hadrosaurs * Plateosaurus- small longneck with even smaller arms * Saltasaurus- green longneck with a armored back * Sarcosuchus- crocodile that holds its breath longer than the others * Saurolophus- purple hadrosaur * Sauroniops- slow and stocky with vicious roars * Saurophaganax- stole the JP t-rex roar * Sauroposeidon- tall, red longneck. Seen everywhere * Shantungosaurus- fat duck knows it's judo,keep your distance * Shunosaurus- longneck with a tail maze * Spinosaurus- large, amphibious carnivore with a lot of bleed. * Stegoceras-the smallest herbivore * Stegosaurus- iconic herbivore with feeble animations * Styracosaurus- light blue ceratopsid with a spiky frill * Tarbosaurus- asian rex * *